It Was Supposed to be Goodbye
by puchu.puchu16
Summary: Lin couldn't keep her feelings for Tenzin so she wrote him her last letter before he gets married to Pema. One-shot. I hope you guys like this one.


**A/N:** Just a little one-shot I came up with while eating some Brazo de Mercedes. Hmm...seems all my fics came to me while eating something sweet. So enjoy my dears...

* * *

Lin Beifong let out a heavy sigh as she enclosed the letter she just wrote in a scented envelope. She called one of her family's trusted messengers and handed him the letter.

"Give this to Tenzin and send him my best wishes," she said and the messenger bowed low before exiting her room.

_"Just tell me the truth," her voice shook as she fought tears to stream down her scarred cheek. _

_"I did it," he said, his voice barely audible. "But I only did it once. I don't love her. Please—_

_"Don't," she said sternly. "Don't say it. I don't want to hear you explain. It only makes this worse for the two of us. I know you need your children, Tenzin, trust me, I do. I just need time to think this through." He tried to get closer to her but every single step of his was countered with her backing away ten steps further. "Why did you sleep with her?"_

_"I was…drunk," he admitted. "And then she told me her feelings for me and the next thing I knew—_

_"I never knew you were the drinking type," she spat. "Just go away and…just go."_

"Mister Tenzin," a man's voice snapped him out of his reverie. The memories of Lin's undisclosed break-up with him made him uncertain for his wedding that will happen in two hours. He looked at the man standing in front of him who he recognized as one of Lin's messengers.

"What is it? Did something happen to Lin?" he asked immediately on impulse knowing Lin's dangerous line of work.

"No, sir," the messenger said. "She wants to give this to you." He handed him the letter she wrote and bowed down before turning around to leave. He looked at the letter and slowly opened it and taking in the scent he knows too well to be her perfume. He sat down under the tree overlooking the great Yue Bay and read her letter:

_Dear Tenzin,_

_Congratulations! In a few hours, you'll be married. To be honest, I really wished it was me. It took a whole lot of swallowing my pride to write this letter. I've thought about our past relationship and I have realized that I love you more than anyone and anything in this world. But I guess it's too late for that now. I wished I should have seen it sooner that we were so different and so stubborn to be with each other and avoid such heart ache. I miss you. I miss your scent. I miss your laugh. I miss every bit of you. And most certainly, I miss us. But I'll get over this, I know. I need to move on and be away from you as far as possible. I'm moving to Gaoling today and therefore, I can't come to your wedding. I think you could say I scheduled my relocation to Gaoling to avoid seeing you walk into another woman's arms but I think it's for the best. I'm going to teach at mother's Metalbending Academy there and probably won't be back for a very long time. You deserve to be happy and I know, Pema will be able to just do that. Take care of her, she's a keeper. Good luck Tenzin and my best wishes to both of you. Our relationship didn't end how I wanted it to be. I guess I'll just love you again in another lifetime when the two of us are free to be who want to be. Good bye._

_All the love,  
Lin_

_P.S. I hope when I come back, you'll still be my best friend._

He sat there for a very long time contemplating what Lin has just written to him. No, I can't lose her just like that, he thought. He got up and grabbed his glider ready to go to Lin when he saw his bride looking at him with the saddest eyes.

"Pema, you should be in your room," he said softly.

"You don't want to marry me, do you?" she asked. "When I saw Lin's messenger, I couldn't help but wonder what she sent and then I saw you read her letter sadly."

"I just want to say goodbye," he whispered.

"Be honest with me, please."

He fell silent for a moment thinking what he really wants. Flashbacks of his memories with Lin came into view and all those made his heart ache. "It's her, isn't it?" he heard Pema's shaking voice.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm sorry. I tried."

"Go fetch your bride," she breathed out. "I'll be fine."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Is this all you need madam?"

"Yes, Qing," Lin smiled at her friend and helper as she loaded one more luggage at the back of her car. Suddenly, Qing gasped and as she turned her head to the direction Qing was looking, she saw a flash of orange and yellow land just a few meters from her.

"What are you doing her—

She didn't finish her question as he swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately. He held onto her tightly and pulled her as close as he can by her waist. "I love you," he whispered.

"You're getting married," she said softly, her eyes half-lidded and her breath heavy.

"To you," he smiled hopefully. He kissed her again, completely ignoring a squealing Qing and the other servants beaming at them.

"You make a lame proposal, airy boy," she smiled as she pulled away. "But I guess it's acceptable." She motioned to kiss him again but stopped midway through, "What about Pema?"

"She was the one who told me to fetch my bride," he said. "Shall we?"

"You are insufferable," she giggled for the first time in two months. Tenzin gripped her waist tight as a bison's grunt was heard and Appa landed with Bumi on the reigns.

"What are you doing here Bumi?" Tenzin asked his brother.

"Fetching the to-be married couple," he said. "On the ex-bride's order."

"Thanks," Tenzin said as he carried Lin to the saddle. "Appa yip, yip!"

* * *

As Lin returned the letter back to Tenzin's little trinket box, she can't help but smile at the memory. "I see someone's snooping around," her husband's voice surprised her as his arms wrapped around her round belly. "Hello, babe."

"Hmm," she hummed. "You're home early?"

"I miss my wife," he said as captured her lips. She smiled against his kiss remembering the time when the man swept her off her feet unexpectedly and married her in the next hour.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked this one-shot.  
-Peachy :D


End file.
